A New World
by findmeintherabbithole
Summary: Living on a small island outside of Central City, MI. Bonnie hadn't known much about anything, until someone trespasses on her land and her grandmother takes matters into her own hands. Seeing how her grandmother reacts to this newcomer mixed the ominous words he leaves behind, curiosity stirs her to learn about things outside of just the simple life.
1. Someone new

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. All characters mentioned belong to TVD.

I just wanna shout out to Zeejack for helping me out. You're the best, but you already knew that :)

I hope you guys enjoy this fic!

* * *

It was days like these that Bonnie loved. Quiet, breezy, sunny days spent on the lawn doing nothing of importance. She enjoyed the way the sun fell on her skin and how the soft cloth of her tank top tickled her skin when the wind blew. It was peaceful. There was no one around. Only her and her grandmother, just the way she liked it.

Recently though, they stumbled across something, or rather _someone _who trespassed on their land. Her grams felt apprehensive of the _visitor, _but Bonnie was intrigued. It wasn't everyday someone came across the tiny, isolated island they lived on. It wasn't everyday she saw someone so… different.

"Bonnie." Bonnie gaze went from Emily's grimoire to her grandmother, Sheila. "Check on our prisoner." She said with a light tone and a gentle face.

"Okay grams." Obediently the dark girl stood and gave her grandmother a tiny smile as she left.

Honestly, her grandmother was one of the sweetest things she's ever known. Bonnie didn't know where she'd be without her. After her mother disappeared and her father died, it was Sheila that took her in, and Bonnie couldn't be happier about that. She never liked the city. The underpopulated city with its overpopulated gossip, here, it was different. She supposed it would be boring doing the same things: Washing the horses, cleaning the house, listening to tales of when magic had a place, but it wasn't. She lived a simple life and it was more than enough for her.

Bonnie made her way to the side of the house till she reached an underground shed. Gingerly lifting the door open, she climbed down the short stairs that held the 'prisoner.' She hated it down there, and she hated that he was down there. It was cold, and dark, and it stunk of mixing scents. No place for someone who was simply trespassing against their land. Bonnie didn't know what happened when he was found or what he was doing there, only that she woke up one morning to a pacing Sheila that needed to show her 'something.'

Wiping her hands on the front of her jeans, she slowly made her way to him.

"Um, hi." Bonnie never knew what to say to him. In fact, she barely looked at him. Sheila's orders were always the same though, never stay too long. Make sure he's there, then leave. But Bonnie never listened, she always spared a minute to see if he needed anything.

"Hello, little Bennett." He greeted. His voice was usually deep, but this time, it held a lightness. Like they'd known each other for years.

There were flaws in the underground storage, and light shone through just enough for her to see the crystal-likeness of his blue eyes. Eyes she thought, if given the chance, that she'd stare into until she found the end to its depths. It was a strange thing though, she never looked into his eyes for longer than a second, but she knew they were infinite.

"How do you know my name?" She asked, standing more than a few feet from the cell. That cell had been there for as long as she could remember. Bonnie never knew its purpose, she guess she knew now.

"Let's just say, our ancestors go way back." The tall brunette answered, leaning precariously on the metal. That answer shocked Bonnie, he'd been there for only a few days, but neither he nor his grandmother made mention of their acquaintance.

"What?" She asked stunned.

"Oh, 'gramz' didn't tell you that?" He asked in a snarky tone that was laced an eerie lightness. Embarrassed, she looked away.

"N-no." Bonnie pulled her eyebrows in thought as she glanced toward the little garden of Vervain flowers in the corner closest to his cell. There was a whole bunch of them, with lights overhead, making that side of the storage room look like a greenhouse.

"Oops." He remarked, and Bonnie brought her eyes back to him again.

"Oops…?" She sassed. "What's your name? Since you know who I am, it only seems fair that I know who you are." Bonnie said with a surge of adrenaline. The stranger's chuckle broke her resolve instantly.

"I'm locked up in here while you're free to roam. Now what seems fair, little Bennett?" He retorted. Twice, in two minutes, he managed to make her stop short.

"You trespassed."

"And that gives you a right to lock people up?"

"Gramz does what she feels is best."

"_Shelia_ is a worried old woman who needs not to get her panties in a bunch." Bonnie moved closer to him in warning. No one insulted her grandmother.

"How do you know her name?" She scrutinized his reaction, and he just smiled. He looked even better up close. From this angle, she could see that he had a dimple to add to his charm. _Charm?_ "Answer me!" Bonnie demanded after he didn't answer.

"Yeesh, all you Bennett women are the same. Like I said before, ancestors."

"So you know my first name, too?"

"Have we met?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. This was going nowhere. This man was infuriating, all two times that she spoke to him, and she didn't even bother to feel sorry for him anymore. Or so she thought. The question of why Sheila locked him up was still to be asked. She didn't want to step on Sheila's toes by questioning this man's punishment, but him being here seemed wrong. Looking back at his smug face, she knew this was going to go in circles. After a moment of staring at each other challenging, she shook her head and walked away.

"Wait." Bonnie stopped in her tracks.

"What?" She asked not bothering to turn around.

"I'm sorry. I'm just… irritable." Bonnie turned to face him, and he gave a little roll of his eyes to exaggerate his point. Something in her softened, the thoughts of how it was unfair that he was locked up ran in her mind again.

"D-did you want me to bring you something to eat? I know my grandmother is busy adding something to our-uh, cookbook." She covered. The man who's name she still didn't know looked thoughtful, then chuckled like he was enjoying a private joke.

"Thanks, but, she made it clear she does the feeding when she deems appropriate." He gave a little smile that could pass as sarcastic.

"I know, but I mean, if you wanted some water or something, I can go get some."

"No, but thank you." The blue-eyed Charming, as Bonnie has been calling him in her head since she first laid eyes on him, smiled warmly at her this time.

"Okay, well, I need to get back." Bonnie made a move to walk away when his voice stopped her again.

"Damon." He simply said.

"Excuse me?"

"You asked my name; Its Damon." He answered gently.

"Bonnie." The short girl offered and the warm smile reappeared on his face, but he didn't look surprise. Like he knew what her name was, but was just waiting for her to say it.

"Bonnie, I like it. I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow?" There were a pattern in her visits. Gramz would come down here and feed him breakfast, most times lunch, and then she'd have Bonnie come down a few hours before supper to check on him.

"I s'pose so." She smiled then started up the stairs again, looking back at him, she added one last thing. "Since, you know, you're not going anywhere." Damon offered a squint of the eye and a smile that she returned.

There were so many questions arising in Bonnie's head. How did their ancestors tie together? Is that what brought him to their little island? Where was his family? Is that why gramz didn't want her talking to him? She knew she couldn't ask Sheila any of this because it might result in her not seeing Damon, the only one who might tell her the truth… right? Or were those lies as well? She didn't think so.

Only one way to find out. She needed to do a little investigating of her own.

* * *

"Hey grams?" Bonnie called as lightly as she could. She had a hard time sleeping the night before and it felt like she was about to explode with the questions. Fidgeting in her seat, she played with the cereal in her bowl.

"Yes, sweetie?" Sheila answered, preoccupied with preparing what Bonnie guessed was Damon's breakfast.

"Um, w-why is that man locked up downstairs?" She gauged Sheila's reaction. Sure Sheila's back was facing her, but Bonnie could see her tense. It was visible, and it was there.

"He trespassed, I told you this honey." Sheila answered cooly as she turned around to force a tense smile at Bonnie.

"Well, I know, but I mean, don't… you think its a little harsh that he's locked up in that disgusting cell? It seems a little inhumane." Bonnie answered honestly. She couldn't look at her grandmother, so she opted to instead lift a spoonful of milk and let it drop in her bowl again.

"Excuse me?" _Uh-oh._

"Well, I only mean, like, can't you just let him off with a warning? He hardly seems dangerous." She lightly scoffed, and Sheila quickly turned around to face her. Bonnie could see she was angry, and she immediately rubbed the last of her smile off her face.

"You have no idea what he is capable of." Sheila answered darkly, but it made Bonnie more curious.

"What do you mean? Do you know him?"

"Bonnie! Just trust me. Whats with all the questions? Just drop it, okay?" Her grandmother asked before grabbing the plate of scrambled eggs and bacon then taking it down to the storage.

Bonnie slinked back in her seat. Seems like Damon was telling the truth. Her grandmother was so apprehensive to even talk about him, it made her more curious. Bonnie wouldn't bring it up anymore, because not seeing Damon would suck. She shook her head. _Not finding out about this situation would suck._ She corrected.

* * *

**A/N Please review! I'd love to know your thoughts on it so far :)**


	2. Curious interrogations

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. The respective characters belong to TVD.

* * *

Damon had is head against the stone wall as he heard light footsteps approaching. That was odd. She wasn't due for another hour or so. Closing his eyes he settled in the hard spot on the cold floor as best he could to await her arrival.

She was so quiet, that had he been human, he wouldn't've heard her. Finally, the light brushing of dirt her feet left against the ground stopped. A few moments passed before she cleared her throat. He peaked open an eye to look at her, then closed it again.

"Um, hi." Damon couldn't help but smile at her usual greeting.

"Hello, little Bennett." He heard her heartbeat pick up and it interested him. Damon opened his eyes a little too quickly to give her his full attention. "What brings you down here so early?" A week had passed since his time here began.

The stretch of silence and the weight she shifted from one foot to the other signaled that something was up.

"Gramz had to go to work, so its just us." The girl answered sheepishly, and he couldn't help but flash a smirk at her. Damon enjoyed their minute interactions, but something in them shifted after they spoke all those days ago. He sensed a kindness about her that he hadn't seen in a long time.

To say he was glad she was there with him was an understatement. Often bored with nothing to do, he'd sometimes listen to guess what it was they were doing. Bonnie was always quiet, but he'd hear the gentle noise of flipping pages every once in a while. She was also home schooled, and hearing Sheila teaching her about American history brought back memories for Damon. Especially the civil war.

Her company didn't do much for the stench though. The vervain flowers were far away enough that the smell didn't make him want to gag so bad, but it was still close enough to cause consistent fatigue.

"You say this like its good news." Damon observed, and she smiled sheepishly. "Are you here to let me go?"

Bonnie smiled at his question, but shook her head. "I'd rather you be locked up, than ending up dead for letting you go."

Damon didn't expect that answer, but touché. And he was hungry, extremely so. It was best for her that she didn't let him go.

"Shucks." He answered, going back to laying his head against the wall with his eyes closed.

"But I do have more questions."

"Of course you do." Damon answered nonchalantly as he opened an eye to peak at her again. He opened both eyes when he noticed she was pulling up an empty seat.

"Tell me, does my grandmother know you?" Bonnie's eyes were so open, so eager to learn, and it was a wonder that he'd never seen her before.

"Yes. As I do her."

"How?" Damon stood to walk closer to her. She looked undeniably cute, her hands in her lap, her eyes wide. It was like she didn't know anything, and judging on the innocence of her nature, she didn't.

"We go way back." He answered ominously.

"Look, I get that you have this whole, mysterious demeanor about you, but can you please, just answer the question? You know what I mean and how I mean them. How do you know her?" Damon smiled again. She may not have known anything, but she wasn't here for his shit either.

"Well, I knew her, a long time ago. We… never got along, but her and my brother seemed to be friends."

"Your brother?" Damon took in Bonnie's guilty expression.

"Yes, I _do_ have a life outside of this cell, I know its hard to picture." He answered in a friendly-sarcastic tone, to which she just rolled her eyes. "Am I irritating you?"

"Well, you're not exactly the easiest person to talk to. You're more frustrating than anything else." Bonnie answered honestly, and Damon had to admit that he was amused.

"Huh. Duly noted."

"Anyway, so you have a brother? Whats he like?" It took everything in Damon not to groan. Stefan and Elena were the main reasons he was out on this stupid mission. Mostly Elena, but Stefan, he got everything he wanted.

"A brat." He simply answered

"And you're not?" She retorted.

"I'd like to think… frustrating." He stated with wide eyes and the smirk that was his signature move. The blush that appeared on Bonnie's cheek made him want to rip the cell apart and suck every ounce of warm, freshly pumped blood from her-

"Funny."

"Thats what I aim for." Damon felt a bit strained. His thoughts weren't in the right place, and he needed to get it somewhere else.

"Where do you live?"

"In a small town called Mystic Falls." Bonnie looked confused, so he elaborated. "Its in Virginia."

"Oh. Never heard of it. So, what brings you to Michigan?" Damon hated giving too much away, and that question, he wasn't ready to answer.

"So many questions. What about you? What do you like to do for fun? Aside from interrogating prisoners." Once again, he embarrassed her, and the heat from her cheeks radiated.

"Sorry." Bonnie murmured. "I don't know. Ride my horse?" Her statement sounded more like a question so he raised his eyebrows.

"Thats it? Ride your horse? Not, going to the movies, or hanging out with your friends?" Bonnie shook her head. "Wow, have you lived here your whole life?"

"Kinda, I was raised in a small town named Central Lake." She shrugged. "Its not so far from here, actually."

Damon enjoyed the way Bonnie spoke. With assertiveness, but tentativeness, her voice was pleasant, and she was just different. Yeah, she was a witch, but it didn't mean she wasn't someone he liked talking to. He was about to ask more questions when he heard the familiar engine of the boat pull up. Pulling his eyebrows together he spoke up.

"Didn't you say your grandmother was at work?" He asked curiously, and she nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"I think she's home." He quickly answered, and she looked puzzled.

"How can you-?"

"Bonnie?" Bonnie froze when the voice of her grandmother registered in her brain. Damon watched as her eyes widened with panic.

"What do I do?" Bonnie quickly stood to put the chair back and made sure everything looked as it should. He couldn't help but chuckle. That caught her attention. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing, but you could just tell her I'm a noisy prisoner and you came down here to tell me to shut up." Lying was like his second nature, he'd done it his whole life. "Oh, and tell her I'm hungry." All trials of politeness gone as he enunciated the word 'hungry' in a threatening tone. Bonnie flinched away from his cell. Damon hoped his vampire side didn't show, it was never a pretty sight.

"Bonnie?" Sheila called again and Bonnie quickly bolted for the stairs to answer her.

Damon settled in the same spot again as he listened to their conversation. Sheila always did speak softer than Bonnie, but thats just because Sheila knows his true nature. Their conversation turned bland, so Damon turned to his thoughts.

He so clearly opened Bonnie's eyes up to something she's never thought of before. There were still things he wanted to know about her. If she had any friends, if he were the only person to be locked up…. if she knew about his true nature. He guessed she didn't since she so openly spoke about him. Bonnie, he liked her, even locked up in that hellhole, she was still the thing he was starting to look forward to. Bonnie was different from the other girls he knew.

There was Caroline, sweet, overly-optimistic, overly controlling, but still goodhearted. There were the ladies of the city council who Damon didn't discriminate against, but he was a vampire, and they were well, against that. There was even Rose, who was too kind, Lexy who was too bitchy, then Elena. Damon felt himself visibly relax at the mention of her name. She was something cute with her big brown eyes, and generous curves, he quite liked her and had for a while, but she was with Stefan and he needed to get over it. Even then though, Bonnie was just as cute as her. Damon didn't feel as affectionate toward her, but he still felt a connection. He didn't know, all he knew is that he wanted to get out of there. Everyday he spent in that stink room, the more he plotted on how to kill Sheila. This was uncalled for, and he was so close to finding what he was looking for, that it was really irritating how she just locked him up. He wasn't going to do anything to her, and certainly not Bonnie.

Had he known better, he wouldn't've chanced being close to their home.

But in a way, he was glad he didn't know better, because he needed to get away from that town.

It was getting overwhelming, and he was glad to be away.

* * *

_June 11, 1966_

_Damon and Stefan walked along the old Lockwood residence. They didn't have much to do, and since America was in their hippie faze, it was easy to prey some lonely victim too high to comprehend anything. Damon was starving and a scent caught his attention. Stefan must've caught on to the scent, too. It wasn't far from where they were, following their noses, it led to a dark girl laying alone in the woods. She was young and beautiful. Her skin was dark, and her wild curls fell gracefully on the earth. The way she smelled had Damon's true nature coming out. His eyes reddened, veins under this eyes popping out, fangs on full display. He was about to charge when Stefan put his hand on Damon's arm to stop him. _

_"What are you doing?" Damon asked._

_"You can't feed on her."_

_"And why not?"_

_"Damon, she's a witch." Damon looked back at the girl laying in the clearing and he didn't care._

_"So? If I move quick enough, she won't see me coming." Damon looked at Stefan, as if something caught his attention. "How do you know she's a witch?" Because there really was no way of telling. They were just like humans, no special scent, no weird vibes, the only way you knew is if they did or said something._

_"Because, that girl is a Bennett." Stefan was staring at the girl, "I heard some things about her from Troy." Damon rolled his eyes. Their 'cousin' Troy, lived in the Salvatore Boarding house (a.k.a their old house), and he knew everything about everyone. He was on the secret committee who were determined to kill any vampires that came to Mystic Falls. Little did they know, that their trusted member was hoarding two of his very own._

_Breaking free of Stefan's hold, Damon rushed forward for a taste. This was a perfect scenario. She was alone, in the middle of nowhere, and no one would know what happened to this poor girl. Damon ignored his brother's warning calls. The witch must've heard him, and she quickly stood. Unfortunately for her, Damon already reached her. His fangs sank into her neck as she tried to think coherently. He knew she was panicking, he could sense it. The warmth of her blood made it down his throat, he wanted to finish her off, but someone else had a different plan._

_Strong arms pulled Damon off of the small girl, and he began attacking the offender. It was Stefan._

_"What the hell are you doing, Damon?! You need to stop!" They were tackling each other. Damon had Stefan pinned down until he felt like the blood vessels in his brain were exploding. It was probably the worse pain he'd ever felt in his life as a vampire. Throwing himself off of Stefan, he gripped his head in confusion and pain. Looking around, he saw the witch staring at him. She was doing this to him. Thinking was nearly impossible, but he managed think long enough to create a sentence._

_"I'm going to finish you off when I get the chance." Damon promised. His hands gripping his head tighter, hoping the pressure would stop her._

_"Sheila Bennett, please stop." Stefan pleaded, and Sheila ignored him. "He won't do anything, I'll make sure we get out of here. Please, just stop."_

_"How do you know my name?" She said each word with authority._

_"My cousin, Troy, told me about you."_

_"And why should I let him go?"_

_"Because he's all I have. As someone who saved your life, I'm asking you to grant me this one wish." Sheila's face softened as she looked at Stefan._

_"You can assure my safety? As well as the other people's in Mystic Falls?"_

_"Yes." Stefan said. "Please, let him go." Damon remained quiet as the blood vessels popped over and over again. He wasn't going to leave her alone, he was going to kill her.  
_

_"Damon won't hurt you, because next time he attacks you, I won't save him." Stefan's voice was full of warning and promise._

_Finally, the pain stopped, and Damon fell forward from the impact. _

_"Bitch." He said, glancing up at Sheila. She had a smug smirk on her face, and it took everything in him not to attack her._

_"We'll meet again, Vampire."_

_"That we will, Witch." Damon retorted._

_"Thank you Sheila. We're leaving now." Stefan said, pulling a recovered Damon away from her. Sheila just stood there with her hand cradling her neck. Luckily for her, Damon left clean bites that were easy to take care of._


	3. Liberated

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, or its characters. Those belong to their respectful owners!

Sheila took a peak in her granddaughter's room to check on her before she made her way downstairs. She wasn't stupid, she noticed the difference in Bonnie's behavior since Damon arrived, and it just kept getting worse as the days went on. She had a feeling the girl was hiding something from her, and Sheila had a guess she knew what it was: She was speaking to Damon. She didn't trust him further than she could throw him, and he still seemed to be that supercilious, pompous vampire she met all those years ago. Sheila really wanted to know what he was up to.

Stepping out of the house with her decoy breakfast for Damon, just in case Bonnie came downstairs, she made her way to the underground shed. Reaching for the key that unlocked the fridge, she grabbed Damon's real breakfast. She didn't bother to warm it up, dumping out the water from the cup to fill it with the blood from the blood bag. Sheila listened silently as Damon shuffled behind her in his cell.

"Always such a sweetheart." His voice was dry and sarcastic. She finished dumping the remains of his real breakfast into the glass and turned around. Using a spell, she levitated the cup toward him.

"I'm not gonna attack you, Sheila." He sounded bored, and almost honest, as he grabbed his 'meal.'

"Sure you won't." Damon expected her to leave, but was surprised when she pulled up the same seat Bonnie did the day before and sat down. "Huh, am I entertaining you this morning?" He asked, then rose an eyebrow as he chugged down the blood.

"What are you doing, here? And the truth, or you'll never get out." Her irritation flared when Damon rolled his eyes.

"I told you, Witch, it has nothing to do with you." His smile expressed the faux friendliness he felt.

"I could easily kill you-"

"So why don't you?" He quickly countered.

"Because I want to know what you're doing here and if more are coming. Or did you just come here to finally kill me?" She stopped short at the sarcastic laugh that left his mouth.

"Sheila Bennett, if I wanted you dead, you would've already been." Damon retorted as he widened his eyes. He smirked, and she could tell he thought he won.

"Not if I wanted you dead first." She smirked at him, and he squinted his eyes sarcastically. "So what are you doing here? Where's Stefan?"

"Ah, Stefan." Damon gave her a knowing look. "Your sweet Stefan." Sheila tried not to show him that she was uncomfortable, but she couldn't help the shift she did in her seat. It caught Damon's attention as he opened his mouth knowingly, then shut it again, bringing his whole face downward as his lips curled in a smile.

"I don't know where he is, but I'm sure he doesn't care." Damon threw his head back against the wall, and Sheila tried to stare him down the best she could.

"Its weird he's not here, unless he doesn't know."

"Oh, he knows where I am. He's the one who sent me." Damon enunciated. It was Sheila's turn to squint her eyes. "He's in_ love _now, and sent me on a little quest to find a little thing that would save her… but I'm not sure I want to give it to her." He said thoughtfully. Sheila thought, in that moment, he looked vulnerable.

"And she's a vampire, too?" Damon looked at Sheila and nodded, a genuine small smile gracing his lips. A gentleness in his eyes that made her suspicious.

"Yes, at least, she's a new one." Sheila looked at her knees, then back up. There was something her mother said about this land, something written in code on her grimoire.

"Looking thoughtful there, Bennett." He said, breaking her thoughts. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Hope you enjoy your breakfast." She said, getting up to leave Damon with his own suspicions.

* * *

Bonnie hadn't spoken to Damon in a few days. The questions that clouded her head weren't being answered, and the last thing she needed was to see Damon only to come up with more unanswered questions. It seemed like every time she spoke to him, he made her more curious. Then those times when he did answer them, it left her confused. _Curiouser and curiouser._ Bonnie chuckled. She really felt as if she were Alice, and Damon was her Wonderland.

"Bonnie?" She looked up from the kitchen table to see her grandmother still sitting across of her, knitting what Bonnie thought was a scarf. "I'm going to be out for the night. I have a seminar to lead early in the morning, but I will be back tomorrow night. Will you be fine?" Bonnie nodded her head solemnly. She hated when her grandmother left to those seminars because she often became lonely.

"Hey, you know if you need anything, you can call me. And if you want, you can always come with me." Bonnie would sometimes go, but she honestly hated the noise of the cities Sheila would travel to.

"I know, but who will feed Damon?" She chuckled at her joke, and Sheila narrowed her eyes.

"How do you know his name?" Bonnie's own eyes widened.

"I asked him." She answered honestly.

"You've been talking to him?" Bonnie bowed her head. She never lied to her grandmother, but desperate times.

"No, just his name. I didn't know what to call him. Its no big deal." Sheila gave a knowing look.

"Well, alright then."

* * *

Bonnie literally tweedled her thumbs in her living room, pacing back and forth as she debated on what to do. She looked at the clock: 1 o'clock. Her grams left no longer than an hour before, and she was already contemplative, fighting the temptation to go downstairs and talk to a certain guy. She pushed back the thoughts and opened up a book to read. After another twenty minutes and still on the first sentence, Bonnie tossed the book across the bed and ran down the stairs.

She slammed the shed doors open like a woman on a mission, unlike the other days where she would tentatively enter the area.

"Little Bennett." Blue-eyed Charming greeted.

"Damon, you must be hungry." She watched as he offered a half smirk.

"No, Sheila fed me before she left. Lucky meeee…" He mocked.

"Right, so you said you had family, why haven't any of them come to find you yet?" She watched Damon roll his eyes.

"Bonnie! Don't you have anything better to do than ask me 20 questions?" He sighed dramatically, and she knocked her toes together.

"No, I guess I don't." She answered honestly.

"No friends? No swimming, enjoying the sun? You know, something I hadn't seen in a long time?" Bonnie stopped short, then shook her head. He groaned aloud and fell back on the dinky mattress.

"If I were you, I'd be out there. No way in hell would I be interrogating me, especially when I know me wouldn't be opening me's big trap." Bonnie thought about it for a second, then reached in her pocket for her copy of the little key. Damon's eyes widened as he walked toward the lock where she was currently fidgeting to unlock the old cell.

"Fine, since you won't be telling me anything anyway, why don't you just leave?" She flew the door open and moved on the side to give him room.

Damon was shocked, flabbergasted, to say the least. He couldn't believe that he was finally getting out of there. Bonnie was letting him go. Sure, he felt kind of bad for yelling at her, but she needed to get out, do things. He honestly just felt bad for her, she didn't know anything. He walked through the door into the freedom presented to him. Slowly going up the stairs that led out the shed, he let his eyes adjust to the light, luckily for him, that wouldn't take long. He looked back, and saw Bonnie standing at the bottom biting her lip. Damon sighed then reached down to offer her a hand to help her up. He watched as her eyes widened, and he smirked.

"C'mon Little Bennett." His voice sounded sincere, even to himself. She took his hand, and he curled his long fingers over her dainty hands. "Its time for you to have some fun." Still holding her hand, he pulled her up and walked with her. He was content in having his hand in hers, and he had no idea why. What confused him more, was that she made no move to let go either.

"Don't you want to run away? Get out? I know thats what you wanted the minute you were thrown in there." He shrugged.

"Yeah, I do, but since you did a brave thing, I'm going to show you a good time." Seeing her in the sunlight was a totally different scene. Sure, his sight wasn't effected that much by the lack of light, he could actually still see pretty well, but there were just somethings even his vamp eyes couldn't pick up on without the sunlight.

Like how her skin seemed to glow, or how her eyes were now almost completely transparent and staring right back into his very own transparent, blue orbs. He cleared his throat and let go of her hand then walking ahead of her, and pulling his eyebrows together in thought. If anyone thought Sheila was lovely all those years ago, hair sprawled across the ground, sun playing with her skin, they'd be lost of words on how Bonnie looked to Damon now. She wore a light tank top that helped the glow of her skin. Her eyes danced in anticipation of what he had planned, eager to learn and do something new. She was innocence, and he actually kinda liked that about her- _really_ liked that about her. Damon stopped short when he noticed her footsteps were nonexistent. Turning around to see what she was doing, his breath got caught in his throat. A butterfly was flying around her hands and arms, and he could hear he light flutter of its wings. A small smile graced Bonnie's lips, and she looked so focused. Finally, it landed on her hand and she lifted it to her face, then eventually to the sky.

"Go!" She said as she sent a little flick of her wrist to accent her demand, after a second the butterfly finally took off, and Bonnie watched with a brighter smile. Yeah, she was total innocence.

"C'mon Nature Girl." He said, and she ran up to him. He took in her green shorts and bare feet. "You sure you don't want to put on shoes." She shook her head.

"No, I know this place like the back of my hand." She smiled and ran forward into the clearing that stretched further outside of her yard. "Theres never a need for shoes when everything is natural, and you know no one's been around to pollute it!" She shouted, spinning in circles with her arms stretched out. Damon smiled.

"What are you thinking of?" He asked before he could stop the words. He watched in slight embarrassment as she looked at him.

"I don't know. How lucky I am." She shrugged. "What about you?" Damon rose his eyebrows and pressed his lips together.

"I don't know, either," He lied. "I guess watching you now, makes me envious of you." _And amazed at how absolutely radiant you look._ She smirked and ran up to him. This was a completely new Bonnie from the one in the cell, and he noticed that it was probably the environment. She didn't feel comfortable in that shed, and this was her element, this is where she was happy. Even if she wasn't the one locked up. Once she reached him, she ran behind him and pulled off his leather jacket, exposing the light gray shirt that hugged his body.

"First, you need to get rid of this." She grimaced as she moved back in front of him. "Too restrictive. Seeing you in it makes me itch." She said and he laughed. A genuine laugh in what felt like years.

"You're right, it is."

"Next thing, you need to get rid of those pants." He watched as her eyes widened at her words. "I mean, they look restrictive, too." She blushed as she turned away from him to walk aimlessly away. Probably to hid the embarrassment that he could still feel in the air from her cheeks. Oddly, it didn't make him want to suck every ounce of blood and he chuckled at both her statement and that little realization.

"You're right they are, but sorry, they're all I have." Bonnie looked back at him appreciatively for not making this awkward.

"You should've known better." She playfully chastised, and he jogged to catch up to her.

"I guess I should've." He chuckled again, and was amazed at how contagious her mood was. Not even happy-go-lucky Caroline could make him this high in spirits. Maybe it was the scenery, the admittedly, beautiful place he was at.

"So, why'd you let me out?" He asked seriously. She shrugged and looked up at him.

"I hated being down there for the brief time I was down there, and I didn't think it was fair you were locked up just for trespassing." She said as she squinted her eyes against the brightness of the sun. They were now sitting on the sand, overlooking the far off view of the mainland. Damon nodded.

"Well, I don't say this often, but thanks." He bumped shoulders with her and when she looked back at him, Damon could see the briefest of sadness in them. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She answered too quickly, and she walked toward the water, but he grabbed her arm. A warm, electric shock ran up his arm, and he wondered if she felt it, too. She looked back at him with wide eyes.

"Damon, what was that?" She yanked her arm away from him and stepped away from him in an alarming way.

"What? That shock? I don't know, but I liked it." Damon said in confusion. He didn't like that she was retreating from him like he was a monster. "What is it?"

"What-" She shook her head and stopped moving away from him. "There was so much sadness in that moment. I saw something. I saw you." Damon frowned, they felt two completely different things.

"What was I doing?"

"You were crying." She said curiously. "I just, sorry for reacting like that, but… I didn't … seeing you crying was something … I don't know." Damon could tell words were failing her, and he pulled his eyebrows together.

"Bonnie, I'm -" Words were now failing him. He didn't know what to say.

"No, you were crouching over someone's body, you were holding them, and you were crying." She said with sadness and he walked closer to her, grateful she didn't move away.

"That never happened to me, I'm fine. I haven't lost anyone." He lied. Damon looked out into the ocean then back at Bonnie.

"Are you okay?"

"Of course, are you?" She asked, and he nodded.

"The best I've been in a very, very long time." It was an honest answer, and that must've sufficed for Bonnie because her smile was back.

"Really?" He nodded. "I'm glad. What my grandmother did to you was unfair, and I'm sorry. She just gets really protective of me, and I her. We're all each other have." She looked down at her hands, then back at him with a smile. "Or at least thats what I tell myself. My mother ran away when I was younger." Damon pulled his lips to the side.

"Mine, died." He admitted, and she looked at him with eyes as soft as the breeze.

"Oh, Damon. I'm so sorry." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"It was a very long time ago, no need to apologize." They looked at each other a moment longer before he smirked. "Lets go for a swim." He quickly rid his shirt and was unbuckling his pants when he did a double take at Bonnie. Her heart was pounding and he looked at her in alarm, only to see she was perfectly fine. Why did her heart rate pick up?

"Damon, are you really undressing right in front of me?" She asked shyly, and he found the answer to his question. Looking at himself, he knew that if he could, he'd be blushing, too.

"Um, we're going swimming, right? I can't very well swim with my pants on." He answered, and she shook her head, taking off her loose fitted tank to reveal a bikini top. She ran to the water, and dove in. Throwing his pants off in vampire speed, he ran in the water with his briefs.

"So-" He said once her head popped up, and he knew he scared her.

"Damon! You scared me, I thought you were still on shore." She scolded, and he laughed.

"I'm sorry for frightening you." She shook her head against his apology, and leaned on her back to float on the water, revealing a light trace of abs that had Damon subconsciously licking his lips.

"Tell me more about your family." She said with her eyes closed, and Damon played with the water in his hands, debating on where he wanted to start. _If_ he even wanted to start.

"Nothing much to say." Bonnie looked at him with her eyebrows raised.

"You said you had a brother. Whats that like?" Bonnie threw herself off her back to stand on her feet again as she awaited his answer.

"Well, I don't know, whats it like being the only child?"

"Lonely." She immediately answered. "I mean, I love my grams, but I wish I had another person with us. Guess I never realized that until you came in the picture." Damon was appalled by her answer.

"Well, I guess in a way, it could be the same way, having a sibling." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye. Bonnie's eyes shot open as she looked up at him.

"What do you mean?"

"Having a brother like Stefan, its hard." He didn't want to elaborate, but of course, she would ask.

"Why?" He was quiet a few minutes and she remained quiet with him. If he'd been back home and he took so long to answer, someone would think he was being coy, or annoying, or they'd be pressing the issue, but she didn't do any of that. Maybe thats what helped him to answer her question.

"Stefan is younger than I am. And our father looked up to him greatly. How's that, huh? Your father looking at your younger brother like he's going to be the next man of the house, while he looks at you like you're nothing more than trash." He said softly. Bonnie, who had the back of her head against the water looked up at him. "I mean, he's so noble, and chivalrous, and all the ladies love him, and all the men look to him like he's a role model… but Stefan isn't perfect. No one sees that though, they see the Broken Martyr. My brother, Stefan Salvatore, the hero. What would a man like Damon Salvatore be doing had he not have a brother such as Stefan?!" Damon's thoughts were reaching somewhere dangerous, and he shut his mouth before he said anymore. Bonnie was quiet, and he didn't blame her.

"He sounds like he's secretly arrogant." She joked, and Damon lightly scoffed.

"Thats the thing, he isn't! He's so… humble."

"Oh c'mon, no one's perfect! Its always those people who think and act like they are that you need to watch out for."

"He doesn't completely act like he's perfect." Bonnie gave him a bullshit look.

"You mean to tell me that when someone congratulates him on something he caused, he won't accept their praise?" Damon pulled his lips down at the corners in thought. Huh, she had a point.

"I guess you're right."

"And I bet you've been for him more times than one. You may not get recognition for what you do for him, or any of your friends, but one day you will, and it'll be worth the crap you're going through now." She said as she laid her head back against the water. Damon looked at her soft features. She resembled Sheila, no doubt.

"So theres the story with my brother." Bonnie laughed.

"I also bet you guys are close." She said matter-of-factly. Thinking back on it, all-in-all they were.

"There has to be someone you knew outside of your grandmother that you were close to." Bonnie opened her eyes, and a small smile graced her face as she looked at him.

"My dad. He and I were really close." He watched as the smile grew bigger, and she threw her head back again with her eyes closed. "Sometimes when I'm out riding my horse, I still remember when he took me. The horse I have now was his. I remembered the first time I went near one. I was only five. He let me touch it, and it was the coolest thing in my life. then the horse pee'd and it stunk so bad. I was so grossed out." She laughed. "He just tsk'd Sally and told her it wasn't lady like. Funny he said that, because he made me into such a tomboy." She opened her eyes, and they shone with unshed tears. "He died when I was eleven, and ever since then, I've lived here." Damon wanted to be there for the girl, he honestly did.

"I'm sorry Bonnie." She smiled gently at him and lightly shook her head. "Its not your fault." Her mind was somewhere else, he knew it.

Damon noticed the mood shifted between them, and he splashed water between them to bring her out of her thoughts. She opened her mouth in shock as she splashed him back. They continued their bickering and playful behavior for a few moments when Bonnie finally called it quits.

"Okay, okay!" She declared playfully. "I give up!" He laughed breathlessly himself. She stood fully and ran out of the clear water.

"Come, I want to introduce you to Sally." He noticed she didn't put her shirt back on, and remained in her bathing suit top.

-BREAK-

Damon laid on the blanket next to Bonnie. After reluctantly scuffing down the food Bonnie cooked, they found themselves outside again. The fireflies were out, and it was really a site.

"Your horse is most impressive." He said and she chuckled. "And you ride with dominance, but gracefulness." He observed, and a snort escaped his lips that immediately caught his attention. Her hands were over her mouth, and he could feel her warmth radiating from her cheeks. Luckily, he fed on a wild deer, so it didn't do much for him. The blood from an animal tasted gross, but if Stefan could live off of it, so could he.

"Sorry." She apologized and he smirked.

"For laughing? Thats no reason to apologize. Besides, it was cute." He watched as her eyes became wide. "Well, it was." He shrugged, and he could feel the fresh wave of warmth radiating from her skin. He shut his eyes to enjoy the feeling.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?" He answered with his eyes shut.

"Why didn't you run away when I first let you out?" Bonnie's voice was soft, and he slowly opened his eyes. Looking out in the clearest of skies, the clearest he's seen since 1864, he answered her.

"Because I felt sorry for you."

"Why?" He turned his head to face her, and she propped herself up on an elbow.

"Because I guess you and I, in some ways, are the same. We're both alone." She lowered herself onto her back again, and looked up at the stars, and he turned his head forward again.

"Do you intend on leaving?" Damon could've been imagining it, but he thought he heard disappointment in her tone.

"I don't know, maybe before you grandma gets here. I can't bare another night there, Bon, I just can't." Bonnie looked at him, and he looked back at her.

"Bon?" She teased and he laughed.

"You're the first person I've had this much fun with on so long. It sometimes feels like centuries." It felt like it was centuries, because it was.

"Damon?"

"Hmm?" He asked, as he stared in her eyes. She moved closer, and he tried not to react.

"I know you can't spend another night there, but please, don't leave. A-at least not yet." Bonnie looked down shyly, and Damon ignored the fluttering in his stomach. Her tone was so melancholy, and it didn't seem fair that someone was so … lonely. She was so alone, she asked practically a stranger to stay with her. Sure, they got to know each other, and some topics were more personal than others, compared to everything else, she didn't know who he was. She didn't even know his true nature! When he didn't answer she spoke up.

"Nevermind." She near whispered, and he closed his eyes. During his silence, they both looked away from each other.

"Okay." Bonnie's head snapped in his direction, and he tried not to laugh.

"What?!"

"I said, 'Okay.'" Damon confirmed, and Bonnie squealed in excitement.

"I know its a lot to ask, since that cell sucks, but you and I could come out here and ride the horses, or swim, or just hang out." Damon could hear the excitement in her voice, but he couldn't say he was excited to continue his stay in the disgusting cell.

"Bonnie, I can't stay forever." She nodded.

"I know, but for now is good enough for me." She said, and again that fluttering feeling came back.

* * *

Bonnie eventually fell asleep, and Damon covered her with the blanket she brought for herself. He was wrapped up in his own. Damon looked up at the stars, loving the sound of the trees, and the way the leaves rustled in his peripheral made him feel liberated. Bonnie's body wash lingered on her skin, making her appealing in more ways than one. The sky was the beautiful, a waning crescent moon leaving the sky ominous, and the starts bright. He found Hercules, Polaris, the Seven Sisters, Orion's belt, the planets and other constellations he observed during his life. It was getting colder, and he could hear Bonnie shivering near him. Moving closer to the raven haired girl and covered both of them with his blanket, trying to get some of his warmth to help her out even though he wasn't as warm as humans. Bonnie laying next to him was something amazing, watching her made him yawn, slipping into his own inevitable stupor. She liked doing things that were different, and she was open to doing whatever the wind called her to. The dim light barely reflected on the earth, but her skin was still a glowing shade of brown, even in sleep you could see her carefree spirt. Damon leaned closer to her and resisted the urge to kiss her soft looking lips that were parted perfectly to fit his own. He had a wonderful day with Bonnie, and he'd always thank her for that; For giving him literally one of the best days and nights of his life. Smiling as the urge to plant his lips on her grew, he moved even closer. He didn't want to kiss her on the lips just in case it woke her, so he opted for her forehead. Lingering there a bit longer than necessary.


	4. Unexpected visitor

I don't own The Vampire Diaries or its characters. They belong to their respectful owners!

Bonnie woke up in the yard alone. Stretching, she pushed the last of the blanket off her body and sat up. She looked around and there was no trace of Damon anywhere. Sadness rose in her and she swallowed it back. Maybe he went to use the restroom, or make something to eat. Bonnie chastised herself for jumping to conclusions. Just last night he had said he was going to stick around for a little while longer, and she believed him. Not feeling the least bit reassured, she sat up and pulled the blanket around her, dragging it along the grass to ward off the offensive morning breeze. The sun wasn't far above the horizon, further proving that it was still early. Trudging to the big house, she made it up the porch in pursuit of finding Damon, he couldn't have left her. They bonded so much yesterday, and telling him all the things she did, it felt like a weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Bonnie smiled at the memory as she rounded the house, her expression turning into a frown when room after room it turned up empty. Ignoring the crestfallen feeling in her chest, she went to her bathroom to freshen up for the day, Bonnie had so much to do before her grams came back. She needed to muck out the horses, clean the house, rake the yard, the list of chores went on. Maybe it was a good thing he left, no distractions. Once she was ready and dressed in a regular v-neck shirt and cut off denim jeans, she bounded down the stairs for some coffee.

She loved the smell of coffee, the fresh aroma of it whenever she grounded a new batch brought her a sense of comfort to her. She readied herself breakfast while the coffee brewed, it wasn't long until Bonnie was sitting on the dining table, nursing her coffee while scooping food in her fork with her free hand. This was ridiculous, not even this morning did she find coffee comforting enough to take away the disappointment. Pushing her plate away, followed by her coffee, she bowed her head. She supposed she&n bsp;should be used to people walking out of her life. Used to people not caring enough about her so they'd run away… or die. She heavily sighed at the death bit. Bonnie knew if her father could defeat death, that he'd still be here.

"Why the long face?" Bonnie jumped out of her seat in bewilderment. After finally finding which way was up, she looked to see Damon standing in her doorway. Her shock wore off as relief washed over her body.

"I-I was lost in my thoughts, I guess…" She answered as she pulled her eyebrows together. The kitchen had a screen door that separated inside from out, that's where he was currently leaning.

"Right. I thought it would do with the fact that I wasn't here." He offered a smug look and she scoffed.

"Wow, its like you know everything." She said sarcastically. Grabbing her plate full of food, she debated on inviting him in. She was going to last night, but he stayed away from her house while she cooked.

"You know, you can come in." Bonnie called over her shoulder as she wrapped her food for later. An agonizingly long minute passed before the creak of the screen door signaled its opening.

"Thanks." His voice was soft.

"Where'd you go?" She turned around to find him leaning over the kitchen counter.

"Exploring." He smiled and she narrowed her eyes.

"…At… 6 in the morning?" Her voice was skeptical, he seemed unfazed.

"Yep."

"Are you hungry?" She could've sworn that she saw a flash of disgust hit his face, but she could've been mistaken.

"Nope." Before she could protest, Damon had her hand to lead them upstairs to her room. She was nervous, she didn't know why he was leading her up there, but she wasn't going to question it. She trusted him, while everything else screamed for her not to. It was like she was being pulled in two different directions. Her instincts told her to lock his ass back up, but her heart screamed for her not to, that it was okay. The vision of him broken and crying from yesterday freaked her out. She didn't like seeing him like that, and she knew he was lying about not losing anyone. Damon's eyes were so clear, she could read every emotion in them. Bonnie knew from when he was in the cell th at he was good looking, but him out in the sun was a different story. The way the shadows of his arm muscles flexing as they splashed water on her, or how strong he looked while he was petted her horse often brought her in a trance. Damon Salvatore was a sight to be seen, even his name was handsome.

They had just discussed Bonnie's favorite books, and now he was reading her family's grimoires as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

"Are you a witch, too?" She asked suddenly, and he barked a laugh, his eyes never leaving the page.

"I wouldn't say that, no."

"Warlock?" He looked up at her this time to answer.

"I don't know any magic juju."

"So, how does your family know what we are?" Damon sighed dramatically and flipped the page. He was about to say answer her when something caught his eye. She watched as he did a double take and rose the book closer to his face.

"What? What is it?" She asked, sitting up herself.

"Nothing. Its just interesting things I don't know how to read." He offered a small smile, and his eyes gave away the fact that he was lying. He looked over at the clock on her dresser.

"Its getting late, you should probably lock me up before your beloved grandmother gets back." Feeling a rise of panic at remembering something, she shot up, and ran down the stairs.

"Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit." She murmured. "I forgot to muck out the horse stables. Its probably going to be hell." Damon was by her in a flash, and she looked at him.

"This is your fault, and now you're going to help me." Bonnie demanded.

* * *

Sheila pulled up to the island's pier and tied her boat down. She arrived home later than she thought and by the lack of light in the house, she knew Bonnie was already asleep. Checking on said granddaughter and finding that she was, in fact, sleeping, she grabbed the grimoires from her desk and went downstairs. Something in her clicked as Damon spoke the other day. He came here for a specific reason, and all she needed to do was find out what it was, because whatever it was most likely belonged to her. She remembered hearing about her great grandmother's vision of a vampire who was going to come here in pursuit of something precious, she searched the grimoire for the entry. Finally finding it, she pushed the old pages down and brought it closer to her face.

_I had a vision, that there was a being here to seek out something the Original Witch herself created and hid. Something to reverse the very being of who they were. A cure. If only it were possible to just let them take it, but like everything else that involves magic, there needed to be a balance; A price. The price would be the final end of the Bennett line. The only witch line, when that time comes, strong enough to channel such a power. She alone will hold the power of a hundred d ead witches in her very palms. The only witch strong enough to complete the spell that comes with the cure._

Sheila lifted her head and took a deep breath. There was a cure for vampirism, she'd heard about it in passing conversations, but there was never any record of where this cure was, let alone a spell. Maybe she really had nothing to worry about. If there was no spell, there could be no threat to the Bennett line, of losing her Bonnie. The only other person she had. The only other person she loved. Sheila couldn't allow that to happen.

A cure. Cure. The last time she spoke anything about a cure was with one Stefan Salvatore. After Damon's threatening of Sheila's life, she's had many run-ins with the Salvatore brothers. Its been many years since she thought of Stefan and the friendship they shared.

_Sheila's skin was still healing from the attack from that vampire. It was the first time she'd ever come across one, and she hated them already. Well, she hated Damon. His brother, on the other hand, was another matter altogether. Walking the familiar path to the local library, a mop of brown hair caught the corner of her eye. The hair she recognized on a certain vampire the week prior. She stopped when she saw him approaching, her heart caught in her throat and preparing to burst his blood vessels if the occasion called, but it didn't._

_"Hello, Shelia." He greeted, and she took in a deep breath. "I assure you, I mean no harm."_

_"What's your name?"_

_"Stefan Salvatore." He bowed to exaggerate his friendliness._

_"Its the sixties, no one does that anymore." Sheila countered and he laughed._

_"I'm not from the sixties, nor the fifties. I come from a time much earlier." He looked around at the busy street and turned his attention back to the witch. _

_"Perhaps we can speak more privately."_

_Sheila nodded, though every fiber of her being was telling her not to trust him, she couldn't ignore the faintness in her heart that said trusting him was going to be okay. They rounded the corner that lead to the high school. The bleachers weren't far from where they stood and they made their way to the field._

_"I heard of your kind, but I never came across vampires before last week." She said once they settled in the hard metal. Shelia took in Stefan's forlorn expression at her statement._

_"Yeah, I'm truly sorry about that."_

_"You said you come from 'a time much earlier'" she paused "What did you mean by that?"_

_"I was born in 1847, here, in Mystic Falls." Stefan looked out to the field again. "My brother and I come back every now and then. He wanted to return, and as you can see, he could always use my help." Sheila thought she was going to keel over from the shock._

_"Who-whoa. You were born in 1847? Immortal beings…" She observed and he nodded._

_"How did you turn?" __Again, a melancholy look crossed his features._

_"There was a woman."_

_"You loved her." She stated, and Stefan nodded._

_"Very much. Or, so I thought I did. It could've been a lie." In that moment, Sheila felt herself becoming vulnerable. Stefan seemed so… human, it was odd to her. The legends always said to stay away from their kind. They were animals of the evil kind, they were the predators seeking out their prey. Vampires had no preferences in who they killed, and they were uncontrollable. There were so many questions, so many things she wanted to talk to him about, like why he was different, and about this mystery woman he spoke of._

_"It was a long time ago." He said, and it brought Sheila out of her thoughts._

_"Stefan, I need to go." He nodded his head understandably, as he stood himself._

_"Of course." Stefan grabbed her hand to help her stand then kissed it. "It was a pleasure meeting you." And with that he sauntered off in the opposite direction. It was another month till she spoke to him again. Every once in a while after their exchange, she'd think of him and about this woman he thought he loved, but she never let her curiosity take over. Fate, however, had a different turn for her. Somewhere along the line, they became not just acquaintances, but friends. He was the first true friend she had in this world where no one knew magic could exist. This wasn't the fairy books after all, but real life, the mere idea of it was absurd. No one believed in those sorts of things, never mind meeting someone else with supernatural tendencies._

_"Wait, wait… so you mean to tell me that vervain would weaken you?" She asked him. Sheila and Stefan were sitting on a bench near the lake. She was wearing a sun dress with her feet tucked under her, with her wavy hair flowing freely. He was in khakis and a t-shirt._

_"Yup. Doesn't mean you can go using it on me." He joked and she threw her head back in laughter. Her laugh was abruptly cut off when she saw that Damon was now standing in front of her._

_"Sheila." He greeted with his arms crossed. She liked seeing Stefan, it was his brother she didn't like, and of course, she couldn't avoid seeing Damon most of the time._

_"Damon."_

_"What are we talking about that's so amusing?" He asked nonchalantly, and she shrugged._

_"Oh you know, he was just telling me of another way I could kill you." She retorted in the same expression and he squinted his eyes. "You know, just in case for some reason plan A didn't work." She hated Damon, and being around him made her hairs stand on edge._

_"You couldn't get rid of me, even if you tried." Sheila chuckled sarcastically then stood up to leave._

_"Where are you going?" Stefan asked, and she addressed him._

_"Finding a way I could get rid of him." She looked at Damon. "And I'm sure 'try' wouldn't be the adjective I'd use. You give yourself too much credit. Careful not to underestimate me." She gave a toss of her hair and walked away, but not before Damon retorted._

_"And you, me." He called over her shoulder as she continued in her step._

Sighing, Sheila took herself out of her thoughts. Thinking of her old friend made her… sad. How he was doing? What he was doing? If he got what he was looking for often ran in her mind, but she never had the balls to find out for herself. What if his last memory of her left an even bitterer taste in his mouth than it did hers? She was too afraid to find out.

Closing the book and laying her head on it, she felt like a teenager again. All those months she spent learning about vampires from both Stefan and the grimoires (which weren't abundant in information) ended like this. With her being exhausted. She needed to find that spell for the cure before Damon did, or worse, Bonnie. Her granddaughter still didn't know about vampires, because honestly, Sheila didn't think Bonnie would ever meet one. She should've known though, everything

she expected would be the opposite of so.

Realizing she didn't check on Damon yet, she grabbed his cup and made it down to the shed. Pulling on the string to turn on the dinky light, Sheila found himself propped up against the wall. It was like he knew she was coming.

"Here to feed me." She nodded, not saying anything in return. "Quiet, aren't we?" She shrugged as she poured the last of the blood into his cup and levitating it to him. He eagerly took a gulp, and she leaned against the wall to observe him.

"What?" He asked and she shifted her weight against the wall.

"I know why you're here, Damon. It can't be found." She said softly, and he froze, stopping the cup from being tilted as he swallowed what was already in his mouth.

"Why should I believe you? You wouldn't know what I was looking for, sweetheart, even if I drew it out for you. Only a select people know."

"And you think you're so special, Damon?" She sneered. "I'm a part of the Bennett line, you forget." He stood.

"Where is it, then? Whatever 'it' is." He defied.

"The cure is not here, and even if it were, we don't have the spell to make it work." Damon was at the cell door in a flash. Angrily gripping the iron bars that were laced with Vervain oil. She was surprised when he kept his now burning hands there, anger strong in his eyes.

"You're a part of the Bennett line, don't you forget." He sneered the quote back at her. "I don't believe you for one second... I need that cure." Thinking of all that was in risk, Sheila shook her head.

"Not as much as I need you to not have it." The pain must've become unbearable, because he peeled his hands away from the bars. Sheila watched him rub the burns away, it healed in record time.

"No, you don't understand." He enunciated.

"No, you don't understand. This isn't one of those things where you ask me to do something for you that is too dangerous for me, but I do it anyway. No, Damon."

She backed away in bewilderment as he threw himself against the bars again, this time reaching to grab her.

"I was so close, so close to getting it, and you throwing me in here is beginning to piss me the fuck off. Just let me get the cure, and I'll be out of your hair. I don't need your juju to help us out, I'll find another witch."

"She'll die!" Sheila protested, and Damon shrugged.

"So?"

"She'll die and it'll be for nothing because whoever she is won't have the power strong enough to bond it." That caught Damon's interest.

"So you're saying you know who would be strong enough for such a spell? You don't even know who we're planning to ask?" Something in Sheila's face gave her away and he gave her a knowing look. "No, but you know who we should ask."

"Who's we-?"

"Answer the question, Witch." He was gripping the bars again, his hands burning and causing the air to stink for the both of them.

"No, I don't." She lied, and he let go of the bars.

"You're such a liar." He had so much anger in his eyes, and she'd be lying if she said it didn't scare her a little. "Who can bind it! Is it you?!"

"So much questions for a prisoner."

"No, I'm just trying to understand, why you, someone that hates me so incredibly much, would stop me from becoming human… unless it involved you. Something 'dangerous' like you said." He cocked a head to the side. "Am I right?"

"Or it could be because I know you're lying." He rolled his eyes and moved his head side before looking back at her.

"I'm getting sick of this." Damon said, walking back to his 'bed'. "I'm going to be free of this bullshit cell, and you'll regret it. I can absolutely promise you that." He vowed as he turned to face her again.

* * *

Sheila was glad to be out of the cell. For some reason she was afraid, and she now knew why. Her granddaughter. She had to be the one strong enough for the spell. Her powers grew everyday, and she channeled all the elements around her almost perfectly. Something Sheila couldn't do so early in the game. If Damon found out, he would stop at nothing to get Bonnie to do what he needed her to, and Sheila knew he'd torture her to get Bonnie to do whatever it was. He wouldn't care if it kil led Bonnie, but Sheila would to protect her at all costs.

Damon finding out would be her worse nightmare.

Sheila awoke with a headache and a heavy heart. She should just kill him, but a small voice stopped her. Stefan's name rang in her heart, and she knew she couldn't do that to him. She couldn't kill the only family he had, because Sheila knew what it meant to lose all but one person. Her Bonnie. Why did Damon all of a sudden have a need to be human again? He was fine all these years, so why now? Sheila got out of bed and walked over to Bonnie's room to find her fast asleep. It was no surprise seeing as it was only 5 a.m. The older woman had a hard time sleeping, and decided to ditch it altogether to pick some herbs.

During her journey, she walked further than she knew she should've. The other side of the island was almost completely abandoned, and there were snakes. Sheila shuttered at the thought, she hated snakes. The sun was beginning to rise, and she had to get back. Turning to head back home, a noise caught her attention. The noise stopped as she looked around, and after not seeing anything, she continued walking away. After a few seconds, she heard a twig snatch and she turned around, her basket draping on her arms.

"Who's there?" She called. The soft fabric of her cloak brushed against her face, making her jump a little. Moving only her eyes to scour the trees and not finding anything, she continued walking away. It wasn't until she was nearing the edge of the forest when something stopped her. A hand. Quickly turning, she uttered a

spell to send the figure flying. From what she could see, he was male. Sheila stopped short when she saw the familiar mop of brown hair.

"Stefan?"

"Sheila!"

* * *

"Stefan?!" Sheila looked at him, he hadn't changed a bit. Well, of course his style did, but he didn't age the way he was supposed. Of course he didn't, because he'd look worse than death if he did. Rushing to help him up, she offered a hand that he took. She pulled him up and he immediately hugged her.

"How are you? I missed you." Stefan said softly in her ear, and she closed her eyes. Hugging the same looking Stefan as 50 years ago, made her feel young again. The moment faded when he pulled away.

"I-I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm great. I'm just looking from my brother. What are you doing here?" Stefan asked her and she lowered her head. He didn't know she lived here, proving that Damon was here for the cure and not because Stefan knew where she was.

"This is where I live." She motioned to the house. "That's my home." Stefan's eyes widened.

"Have you seen my brother?" Sheila nodded. "Where is he?"

"He's-"

"Stefan?" Sheila stopped speaking at the extra voice. It was soft and full of concern. Stefan turned around to face the girl.

"Elena, this is Sheila. Sheila, I'd like you to meet Elena, my girlfriend." The older woman rose her eyebrows. She looked just like Katherine.

"Hi, nice to meet you Sheila." The girl held out a hand for her to shake, which she did.

"Same here."

"Sheila and I go way back, isn't that right?" The witch nodded. "So, have you seen Damon?" Sheila looked down at her herbs and nodded.

"Where is he?"

"H-he's at my house…" Stefan's eyes closed in relief, while Elena's eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"What's he doing at your house?" The girl asked.

"Its okay, he's safe." Stefan answered. "Right?" She bit her lip as she admitted the truth.

"He's locked up." Elena's eyes widened, and so did Stefan's.

"Is he hurt?" Elena spoke up again.

"No." Sheila looked at her worried face, then looked to Stefan. "I'd never hurt him. But I want him gone. I can't have him around Bonnie."

"Of course. I understand." He grabbed Elena's hand, and Sheila felt an odd feeling of jealousy. Their relationship was always platonic, but maybe it was the fact that he got to stay young and beautiful, so he could have young and beautiful things.

Heading to the underground shed, she found Damon standing along the bars.

"Finally!" He called once Stefan and Elena were in view.

"Damon, thank God you're okay." Elena said, and Sheila saw how his eyes softened ever so slightly at her. She rolled her eyes, not this love triangle thing again. She knew everything about that manipulative vampire being, and Sheila hated what it did to Stefan, and Damon, too, if she were being honest. It was sad.

"Yes, brother, it is good to see that you are well." Stefan said and turned to Sheila. "You may release him now, please?" He asked politely, and she shook her head.

"I need a promise that you'll… you'll leave and never return." She swallowed the sadness of never seeing Stefan again, and she watched as his eyes turned sad.

"Never return?" He asked solemnly, and Sheila had to remember why she was asking this of them.

She simply rose her chin, and Stefan turned his attention to Damon.

* * *

_Never return?_ Stefan looked at his brother, who's expression matched his own.

"What?" Damon's tone displayed the distress Stefan felt himself, though he didn't understand why, its not like he was ever Sheila's big fan.

"You heard me." Stefan looked at the woman he knew from many years ago. She still resembled the girl he met 50 years ago. He glanced at Elena who looked baffled at the exchange.

"I can't risk my granddaughter getting hurt because you guys needed favors from her the same way you guys did me. Need I remind you that I nearly died?" She asked with wide eyes, and Stefan felt guilty. He was afraid she would hold on to the memory, and after everything they've been through, it would be tossed precariously out of the window. He honestly didn't blame her, but it didn't stop the sadness that overwhelmed him.

"Okay, I'm sorry, but who exactly are you?" Elena asked.

"I'm Sheila, I'm a witch." She elaborated, and Elena nodded like it all made sense. And it did from the beginning, had she been paying closer attention.

"I knew her grandmother from generations ago. One of her ancestors were Emily Bennett, the lady who waited on Katherine." Elena's mouth formed into an 'O' as the picture was drawn up. The young girl watched Sheila closely.

"Is something the matter, Elena?"

"N-no. I, you do look familiar." She answered as Sheila shrugged.

"I don't see how." Elena cocked her head at Sheila's words.

"Me either." Sheila rose her head, and looked at Stefan.

"Do we have a deal?" She held out a hand for him to shake.

"The hell we do!" Damon yelled from his cell right as Stefan reached out to confirm it.

"What are you talking about Damon? Its all the Vervain making you crazy." Stefan said, but was secretly relieved that Damon didn't want that either. He did miss Sheila, he spent years looking for her after what happened. It seems, that she didn't want to be found, and she certainly didn't forgive him.

"If thats what you want." He addressed Sheila. He heard her heart pick up, and he felt something race in him as well.

"Yes. It is."


	5. Saving (Part 1)

Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or any of the characters featured on the show.

I got a guest review saying they were confused. I don't exactly know what you're referring to, but if you PM me I'll be more than happy to answer your questions :) Thank you for the reviews, and I'm glad you guys liked the update.

So this chapter jumps around a lot! Just a warning :)

* * *

Bonnie walked along the beach alone. It'd been almost three weeks since her grandmother mysteriously let Damon go. She woke up that morning expecting to have their little talks, banters, arguments, whatever it was, but she was in for a rude awakening. How ironic that overnight he was found, and overnight he was gone. She kicked up some of the wet sand and looked out to the mainland. It shocked her just a little bit that he hadn't come back. Damon knew how to get to her! He made a promise that he didn't keep. To say she was crushed would be adequate enough. Bonnie looked over her shoulder when she heard someone approaching, it was her grams.

"Okay, baby, I'm going off to work." She said, and Bonnie crossed her arms against the cold.

"Okay, I'll see you later." Bonnie really wished she could lighten up. Crack a real smile, but as the days went by that he didn't come back, the darker she felt herself become. The young witch was aware that Sheila was becoming weary to her attitude, but she literally couldn't do anything about it.

"I love you." Bonnie perked up at that as she offered a warm smile and walked up to the older woman.

"I love you, too." She said as she kissed her grandmother on the cheek. Sheila's face lit up as well, satisfied with herself, she climbed the dock to her boat.

"Here, let me help you with that." Bonnie said as she unhooked her boat from the post. "I'll see you soon." She sat herself on the edge of the dock as she watched her grandmother cross the distance. So lost in her thoughts, she hadn't heard footsteps behind her, hands immediately following to cover her mouth that pulled Bonnie to her feet. Covering her mouth was useless, she was alone. No one would hear her screams.

"Don't resist me." It was a woman's voice, and Bonnie immediately froze. "I'm going to let go, and you can try to run away, but I'll only catch you." There was nowhere she could go. This new girl was blocking her way back to her home, and technically she could swim, but to where? The five miles out to the next piece of land? Finally the taller girl let go and Bonnie turned around to get a look at her.

"What do you want?" Bonnie asked. The girl smiled, holding up a tiny, clear valve that was filled with liquid.

"Well, I've had two things on my list. This little love," She had a smile on her face, but when she looked to Bonnie, her expression turned hard. "And you." Panic arose in Bonnie as the girl stalked toward her. She was taller, and leaner. She had long brown hair, and big brown eyes. She was pretty, and now sporting a very cocky grin.

"What do you want with me?" Bonnie asked.

"You're a very important piece to me for using this."

"Who are you?" Bonnie tried to control the shakiness of her voice, and the girl's grin grew.

"Why, my name is Katherine."

* * *

Damon missed Bonnie. Sure, he was back home with everyone who knew him and had fresh blood and da-di-da-da, but he'd trade it all if it meant getting to speak to Bonnie again, explain to her that it wasn't his fault he left. He thought of his promise, and though he'd been forced against his will (thanks to a knock out spell Sheila casted on him, that bitch) he still felt bad for breaking it. He hoped, more than anything, that she forgave him. Damon tried time and time again to sneak back to the island, but Stefan was so adamant on keeping him in Mystic Falls, stopping him every chance he had.

Damon heard a knock on the door and turned his attention to the person standing there. Elena.

"Here to remind me its not a good idea to go back?" He asked sarcastically while taking a swig of his bourbon. He welcomed the burn.

"Well, your brother made a promise. We'll find another way to get the cure." She said, and he looked at her. She's changed since she became a vampire, obviously, but there was something more. Something that almost reminded him of her doppleganger.

"Why do we need it so bad?" Damon watched as Elena made her way to his bed. Sitting across from where he stood.

"I can't live like this anymore." She confessed with slumped shoulders. Damon resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Live like what?! Its not like she's a murderer. She hadn't killed anyone, and the blood she gets, well, its fresh to say the least. Matt eagerly volunteered himself. Yet another person groveling at her hand and foot. He sighed.

"Live like what? You're invincible; Powerful. You can protect Stefan if you want. You can be something more." Damon urged halfheartedly.

"For someone so eager to get back to the island, you sure are apprehensive about the cure." Elena narrowed her eyes. "Its about that Sheila woman, isn't it?" She cocked her head to the side, and he knew this wasn't going to end well. When she crossed her arms, he knew his suspicions were right.

"You're wrong." He said honestly, walking over to his desk and sitting on it precariously.

"Am I? Why else would you want to go back? We all know Damon doesn't want to be human again. Thats the last thing you want, and Stefan has his regrets, but he wants to remain what … we… are." Damon looked at her. Again, she was wrong. Damon missed being human. There was never a time he looked back and wished he had died 147 years ago. The way he was supposed to, being the person he really was. Happy, eager, optimistic human Damon, not this monster. Elena thought she 'changed' because of this? Oh, she had no idea what change was. What it meant to literally have everything change about you because of the selfishness of a woman. Yes, she lost her parents, who weren't really her parents, but so had he, and so had Matt, and so had Bonnie! Human Damon lost his mother, who was his best friend, to a horrible plague, and his father despised him. There was also the sad fact that his father was the one that killed him and Stefan. Then, on top of all that, the one woman he thought he'd spend eternity with, doesn't love him back. Elena has everything. Friends, love… things Damon didn't even have while he was a human.

He scoffed. "Because you know everything, right?" Her face lifted to realization.

"So you're saying you want it? Get real, Damon." She said with a look of sass. She stood up from the bed and crossed her arms as she walked toward him. "Please? I'm not you… or Stefan… or Katherine. Not Lexi or Rose. I can't kill people, or bare the never-ending urge to kill people. Thats not who I am." She said in a soft voice. Her big brown eyes pleading him, and he pulled away.

"You think I had these urges while I was a human? You thought I was always a monster?" This was becoming too much for him, and he needed her to go away. Elena had guilt written all over her face, accompanied by sadness.

"I didn't mean it like that. I'm only saying-"

"I got what you're saying, Elena. Sad truth is, you're going to get used to it, and you'll be monsters, just like the rest of us." He sighed. "Please, go." Damon looked away from her, too afraid that he'll end up giving her what she wanted again. The way he always did when looking into her brown eyes because it made him melt. And wasn't like she was a bad person, either. Sometimes, she was self centered, but in all, he believed she was good.

"Fine…" She said after a minute of him not making eye contact.

Damon took a deep breath after she left the room. The effect she had on him was frustrating. Yes, it dissipated some since coming across that island, but it wasn't completely gone. He felt like he loved Elena. Somewhere in the middle of his thoughts, Bonnie popped in his head. In just a matter of a few weeks, she managed to make him completely care. She was innocence, and good, and everything about her was fresh. He still remembered the scent of her skin, she smelled almost like the earth itself, just infused with a little of the homemade soap she made. It was an unforgettable smell.

Damon made his way down the stairs where he bumped into Stefan and Elena speaking in hushed tones. Tones that immediately stopped at the sight of him.

"No, no. Don't mind me, continue on finding ways to convince me to do another sacrificing tour." He announced sarcastically. Damon reached for the bourbon bottle and filled his glass again.

"Damon, we can't go back… " Stefan spoke up. "Plus, you didn't do the greatest job in finding it, so…"

"Why didn't you just look for it since you were already there?" Stefan, who was standing in his usual way, feet shoulder width apart with crossed arms shrugged.

"I guess finding you was a little more important." Damon scoffed. "Brother, we thought you were dead!" Stefan continued.

"So it took you two and a half weeks to find me?! You should've just left me there." He spat. Elena's eyes were wide of shock.

"We were trying to read the map. I had a hard time." Stefan admitted, it was Damon's turn to shrug.

"Sure."

"Damon, we mean it, we spent a week looking for you." Elena said. Their words weren't helping anything, and Damon's irritation flared. Suddenly, they all froze at the sound of an approaching vehicle.

"Who's that?" Damon asked. He walked over to one of the huge windows and his eyes widened at the sight.

"Um… Steffy. Looks like you have a visitor."

* * *

Sheila came home from work and was horrified to learn that Bonnie was nowhere to be found. She took her horse and rode around the entire island, checking the shed, the rooms, everywhere, she even went to the shack on the abandoned side of the island. Bonnie's shoes were home, which was odd. If she went far, she usually wore them, but if she were close, Sheila would be able to see her.

Hysteria rose in Sheila's chest. Where was her granddaughter?! Calling her name, time after time, was all wasted effort. Bonnie was gone. Sheila refused to believe Bonnie ran away. Yes, her behavior was odd the last few weeks, ever since she made that pact with Stefan that had Damon leaving.

"Bonnie!" She yelled once more. She fell onto her knees on the front porch, her hands holding her face as tears fell. Sheila dropped her hands as realization hit her.

It was Damon, or Stefan, or both, or that Elena girl! They knew about the spell and the witch. They figured out she was the only one who could bind the spell, and they came for her Bonnie. She clutched her jaw together, hoping Bonnie was still alive. Sheila packed her grimoires a few sets of clothes and headed for Mystic Falls. If the Salvatores lived in the same house, they'd be easy enough to find.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Katherine was dragging Bonnie back to the other side of the island, where neither her nor her grams ever went to. It was deserted and there was nothing of value, let alone a place where Katherine could dock her boat. She gasped when she saw that this girl did, in fact, have boat. Bonnie forgot about the little dock by the abandoned home.

"So much questions… I'm taking you back to where we can find the spell, and as soon as we find it, you're going to cast this for a little someone." Katherine answered with a smirk. Bonnie didn't know what the hell was going on, but she didn't like it.

"What's the spell for?" Bonnie watched as the girl rolled her eyes.

"Again, with the questions. But since you're going to find out sooner or later, that little amount of liquid could cure someone. To make them human again." The shorter girl brought her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Human? What are you talking about?" She sort of thought Katherine meant her. Since she was a witch after all. The taller girl's smile turned into something of an evil smirk.

"You really don't know?" Bonnie shook her head. Katherine moved closer to Bonnie's ear. "Vampirism."

"Vampirism?" Who did this whack ass girl think she was, and where did she think she was taking Bonnie? "Right… what, are you trying to tell me you're one, too?" Bonnie watched in horror as Katherine's face showed her true identity. Bloodshot red eyes, fangs, and the veins under her eyes. Bonnie yelped back in fear at the sight in front of her.

"See, I knew that would do the trick. Saves a hell of a lot of time from us going back and forth, don't you think?" They reached the boat, and Katherine practically threw Bonnie onto the tiny vessel where she landed with a thud.

"Ow." The boat dipped again, but this time it was under Katherine's weight. Without a second thought she cranked the engine and headed toward the land. They weren't going west the way Bonnie was used to, but south.

"Where are we going?!"

"Mystic Falls." Katherine answered, and Bonnie's heart raced. Thats where Damon was from! Bonnie guessed Katherine could pick up in her change because she looked back at her. "What? Are you scared?"

"No." She answered honestly. Soon enough they were on land, and Katherine jumped into a brand new car. She was really strong, and Bonnie knew this because Katherine pulled the boat closer to the dock like it was nothing. Plus there was the pushing she kept doing to Bonnie.

Katherine drove quickly through the woods, giving Bonnie no time to track her way back. Eventually she gave up, and after hours of driving they finally reached their destination. The place was huge! The house almost looked three stories, but it could've been two, but with tall ceilings. It was larger than Bonnie's house. Apparently, Katherine could move the speed of light, because in a flash, she was at Bonnie's door, yanking it open. "Welcome home... well, for now." She said with a smirk.

Katherine's grip on her arm was really tough, and Bonnie hoped it wouldn't leave any bruises. She took her straight upstairs and threw her in the room.

"You're going to wait here, and uh, don't even try to escape. We've got this place blocked." And with that she left. Bonnie ran to the window and she was right! It was like someone put a clear shield made of glass against the window that Bonnie couldn't break. She grunted and pushed, but nothing.

* * *

Damon peaked through the window to look at their visitor. She spotted him looking at her from the window, and he checked the passenger side to see if Bonnie was with her. No one else got out of the car, and he watched as she marched right up to the door, pounding on it. Stefan was still standing in the corridor, watching Damon, and the older Salvatore gestured to the door.

"All yours, brother."

Damon watched as Elena looked between the two, then at the door. Stefan leisurely walked up to the door and opened it. "Sheila?" He asked with a smile on his face. Damon rolled his eyes, even after all these years, she still had a place in his heart.

"Wheres Bonnie?!" Damon's eyebrows pulled together as his eyes widened.

"What, she's missing?" He quickly asked.

"Sheila, who's Bonnie?" She looked at Stefan and Damon saw the unshed tears in her eyes.

"My granddaughter. She lived on the island with me. I went to work, and I came back early because I kept having this feeling and when I came back, she was gone." Her voice was near hysterical, and he that could hear her heart wasn't any calmer. He watched in horror as she stalked toward him.

"_YOU_ DID THIS! You know what you wanted, and you knew what you needed to do to get it work." Damon really had no idea what she was talking about, and he told her as such. "Don't lie to me. You found out she's the witch that can bind the cure! Don't lie to me!" She had tears heavy in her eyes as she gripped his shirt and pushed him back and forth.

"She's gone?" Damon asked again, and she nodded. "Did you search the entire island?"

"Of course I did! She was gone, and her shoes were off. She always puts them on if she gets too far, and I know she wasn't using them when I left. So she must've been kidnapped!" Damon shook his head, and Sheila's breaths were becoming shallower and shallower. She was hyperventilating.

He guided her to the couch and sat with her. Instructing her to try to take deep breaths, and ran into the kitchen to get a paper bag. Gratefully finding it, he brought it to her, and she immediately used it. Eventually, her breaths caught, and her heart rate evened out.

"Better?" She shook her head, and turned to Stefan, who was sitting by her side the entire time.

"You guys don't have her?" She asked him and he looked at Damon, who only shook his head.

"We don't." His voice was soft. Where was she?! Where'd Bonnie go!? Who could take her. He was wrapping his head around everything and realized that she was the reason Sheila wanted them to leave and never return. She was trying to protect Bonnie from being discovered and the cure from ever being found. It made sense to him.

"We'll find for her." Damon reassured. He said it more for himself than he did for her.

Sheila eventually fell asleep, and he took her to the guest room. Damon stared at her for a few moments before leaning back into the chair he was sitting on. He knew he should've fought harder to go back, then maybe none of this would happen. But now Bonnie was out there, somewhere she most likely didn't know in a world full of people who were assholes. That motivated him to stand up and grab his jacket. He was going to look for her. She could be anywhere, and chances are, she could be with another vampire.

He made it out of the house unnoticed, Stefan was too busy reading a book, and Elena had gone home. He walked down the gravel, then once he hit the woods, he booked it as fast as he could. He tried to pick up her scent, but nothing. Tracking wasn't his best suit, but he'd try… wait... tracking! He knew someone who was good at that. Damon ran straight toward the big, two story house that looked like a mini size of the white house. The Lockwood residence.

He scaled the walls until he ended up by Tyler's room and jumped in feet first.

"Dude, what the hell?!" Tyler yelled. He and Caroline were making out in the bed.

"Sorry to ruin the fun." He said sarcastically and Tyler pulled the blanket around Caroline's body.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need you to do something for me." Tyler scoffed.

"Why should I do anything for you?" He asked, and Damon looked at Caroline.

"Because an old friend of Stefan's needs your help." He watched as Caroline perked up at that and looked at Tyler.

"Is he a vampire."

"No, she's a witch. She lost someone, and she needs you to find her." Caroline put a hand on his chest, and Tyler looked at her.

"Fine. Give me a few minutes, will you?" Damon put up his hands in surrender, and jumped out of the window.

* * *

Sheila woke up to find Stefan sitting back on the bed right next to her.

"Stefan!" She exclaimed as she sat up. He smiled a tiny one at her and cocked his head.

"Morning, Sunshine." She looked around the huge room and didn't find any of it familiar. "You're still in my house, don't worry. Why don't you get dressed, and I'll cook you some breakfast?" Sheila heard her stomach grumbling. All that crying, and searching, and hysteria had her really hungry. She nodded her head, and Stefan kissed her on the cheek before heading down the stairs. Sheila sat there a moment longer before going into the bathroom where she found that her bag was laying on the counter next to an unopened toothbrush. She smiled, and got ready for the day. Trying, but failing her slight freak out of her missing granddaughter.

She went down stairs and found a feast of food. Eggs, bacon, waffles, toast. "You made all this for me?" Stefan shrugged.

"Sure. I know you're going through a hard time." He said slowly. "After you're gone with your breakfast, we'll start looking." Sheila nodded and started at her breakfast.

"Where do you think she went?" Stefan asked, and Sheila shrugged. "Has she said anything to you? About going anywhere?" She shook her head.

"She hasn't spoken to anyone, except your brother. She would check on him sometimes… make sure he was still there… but other than that, she never spoke to him." Sheila chewed her food then paused. "Unless she was lying! But she doesn't know anything about vampires and-"

"She doesn't know about Vampires?" He asked and she guiltily shook her head. "Why would you keep that from her?!"

"Because I never thought she'd come across one! I never expected to see you again, let alone another vampire. She was safe where she was, until you guys decided to be greedy and send Damon for the thing you wanted most." She snapped back and he sat back in his chair.

"I'm sorry. Had I known the trouble it would've caused, we wouldn't've sent him."

"You guys can't just go somewhere and think you own the place." Sheila said with a threatening tone. The sweetness of their reunion was gone, only leaving the biter taste of their past.

"Sheila," He said softly, moving his hand onto hers, which she moved quickly. "I'm so sorry… about everything. About what happened all those years ago, and about now." She looked up at him, and she could see the sincerity in her eyes.

"I told you guys we couldn't do it, that there would be a consequence, but you guys didn't care!" She stood, feeling like a teenager again.

"I know, we were selfish, but I did care for you, I still do."

"Why were we not enough?!" She asked quickly, then shut her mouth just as fast. Crossing her arms across her body in defense. The question stopped him short as he stared at her.

"Wha-?" He asked and she shook her head.

"Why were we not enough?! You spent years, no, over a _century_ on how to pry that rock away from that entrance. And you told me, you told me that I was the best friend you ever had. The only friend you'd ever need. So… why?" The tears were thick. These were questions she had pondered in her mind for years after the incident, and when she finally got over it, he came stumbling back into her life.

"I wanted to make things right with you, but you left before I could. I looked for you everywhere. I have to give it to you though, you really know how to hide." He said softly.

"I can't handle this." She held up a hand and walked back up to her room to search her grimoire for a tracking spell. She didn't have time to open old wounds, she needed to find her granddaughter.

_August 27, 1970_

_It was Sheila and her grandmother were looking over grimoires. She was expecting Stefan to be over soon. Though her grandmother heavily advised her not to get close to him, she ignored the warning. After getting into multiple arguments with the younger girl, Dorothy, Sheila's grandmother, gave it a little rest. _

_"Lia." Her grandmother called, and she looked at her._

_"You're turning twenty this year, do you plans to marry?" Sheila was surprised at the sudden question, though she wasn't completely surprised._

_"W-Well," She looked at Dorothy. She didn't have time to answer when Stefan knocked on the door. Dorothy refused to have anything to do with him, so she left the room, the way she usually did._

_Sheila opened the door and was happy to find Stefan standing there with a small bunch of flowers. He always did bring some, and every time he did, it melted her heart. She wanted to be with Stefan, but things were complicated, like the fact that she didn't know if he wanted her the same way, or their kind being natural enemies. She put the flowers in a vase and sat next to him._

_"Okay, so we found a spell that could open the doors you were talking about, but Stefan…" She paused and bit her lip. "I don't know if I'm strong enough. Even with my grandmother helping me." She watched Stefan's face fall and it hurt her to see him like that. _

_"Sheila, its okay. I don't want anything bad happening to you." He said as he brushed a few hairs behind her ear. "You don't have to, we'll find another way. I mean, don't we always?" He smirked and she nodded._

_"Yes."_

_It was another few weeks until she found a spell that was doable, if she found another piece of the puzzle that would make the stronger. A moonstone. They spent weeks looking for it, and they finally did. That was the first time Stefan kissed her. It wasn't like the romantic kind, but it went further than platonic, and Sheila didn't want him to stop. She was flabbergasted, and it left her frozen._

_"You're amazing." He said, and brought his lips to hers again, in a soft, tender way. They pulled away when Damon came around the corner._

_"You two doing the kissy kissy?" He asked. It may have been a few years since they met, but Sheila still didn't trust him. She just wanted to open the tomb and get it over with._

_"Damon, we found the moonstone." He looked at Sheila with a light in them. "Ila here found it." He said, bringing her in for a side hug. For the next week, she practiced and got stronger, and with the help of her grandmother, she became just powerful enough._

_"Grandma, I can't do this without you." She pleaded. "I just want Damon out of our lives. Please, help me?" Dorothy stood there for a second, pondering her choices. They were strong enough to do this spell, so she agreed._

_"We're strong, but only just. And you need to heed my warning. We don't know who else we're waking up.-"_

_"No, no. We're just getting Katherine, then we're out of there. We need to lock it again." Dorothy nodded. "Then Damon will be out of our hairs." She reassured, and again, Dorothy nodded._

Sheila brought her thoughts out of her head as she found something that could be of use.

* * *

**A/N Sorry, this chapter was getting long, so I had to cut it into two parts! The second part probably isn't going to be up until Sunday, depending. Sorry, real life is becoming packed! Hope you guys enjoyed the update.**


End file.
